


A Taste of Chocolate

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry teaches Draco to share.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Taste of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Harry teaches Draco to share.

Title: A Taste of Chocolate  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge: #79: Gluttony  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Harry teaches Draco to share.

~

A Taste of Chocolate

~

Draco popped the last chocolate into his mouth. “These are really good,” he mumbled, sucking some chocolate off his thumb before wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Do we have any more of them?”

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Harry said.

With a glare, Draco said, “Are you calling me a glutton? I can judge when I’ve eaten enough. Right now, I want more chocolate.”

“I haven’t had any of them yet.”

“Maybe you should be faster-- Oof!”

Harry, having landed on Draco, chuckled. “I’d say I’m pretty fast,” he purred. “And now I get my taste of chocolate.”

~


End file.
